


Three's Company

by baribariblu



Category: EXID (Band), Super Junior, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Deaf Character, Disabled Character, Drug Use, Gen, Inspired by Shameless (US), Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Minor Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin, Past Child Abuse, Poverty, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baribariblu/pseuds/baribariblu
Summary: Seokjin is a poor, underpaid teen that does whatever he can to make ends meet for his younger brothers Taehyung and Jungkook. All they have is each other, and when that gets compromised, everything goes downhill faster than Seokjin can keep up with.





	Three's Company

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! This is the remastering of Three's Company! I plan on having this be longer and more in depth and less... soap opera-ish. Hopefully you like this new and improved version of the story. :)

For as long as he could remember, Seokjin’s life revolved around his younger brothers, Taehyung and Jeongguk. Before he ate or slept, Seokjin would make sure they were fed and had a soft bed to rest on. Before he took a shower, he’s make sure they were clean first. These two boys were his number one priority— his whole life, and as they were his, he was theirs. Even though they had relatively no idea the measures Seokjin had taken for them behind the scenes— quitting high school for them, giving up his education at fifteen just to make sure he would be able to keep a roof over their heads, they never questioned him, always being grateful for the little things he gave them.

Currently, Seokjin has three jobs— The bakery downtown, the bar across the street, and the gas station near Jeongguk and Taehyung’s school, right next to the arcade. On nights like tonight, he would be completely exhausted, falling onto the sofa and not even caring about the hardening dough on his clothes or the flour that clumped up in his hair. He just wanted to sleep, even if it were only for a little while, before he had to get the boys ready for school and head to work to repeat the cycle.

His body became sore as his muscles relaxed against the couch, causing him to groan at the sudden dull pain that blanketed him. Slowly, he shifted his gaze upwards to the digital clock on the coffee table, groaning louder in frustration when he noticed the time. Seokjin had exactly four hours until he had to be at the bar, meaning he had two hours to sleep; one hour to get his clothes ready for the day, brush his teeth and hair; and thirty minutes to make school lunches for Jeongguk and Taehyung, making sure to bar anything spicy from Taehyung’s diet. He quickly shoved his head into the cushion of the sofa, tightly shutting his eyes and forcing himself to go to sleep.

Two hours came and went for Seokjin, his eyes cracking open slightly and noticing two large eyes staring back at him.

“ _Jesus!_ ”

Seokjin jolted awake, quickly sitting up on the sofa. He rubbed his eyes, wiping the crust away and letting them adjust to the figure in front of him. He squinted, leaning closer until his face became more visible.

“Jeongguk,” he croaked out, “Why are you awake, it’s five AM.”

Jeongguk stood still, staring down at Seokjin in silence. The elder looked over at the sides of Jeongguk’s head, letting out a quiet sigh before picking up his hands.

“Where are your hearing aids?” he signed.

“Batteries died.”

Seokjin rolled his eyes, pushing himself off the sofa and beginning to walk to the kitchen, Jeongguk shuffling behind him. He walked over to the fridge, opening the door and being met with only a single apple and a half empty gallon of milk. “Shit,” he whined out, “I forgot to go to the store…” The inside of the fridge looked pathetic, not even enough food to feed one person, let alone three. Seokjin dug into his pockets and pulled out a few crumpled up bills, dividing them in half and folding them up before setting them down on the table.

He felt a light tap on his shoulder, turning to Jeongguk, who was already signing to him, “Are you leaving for work?”

“In a little bit, yeah,” Seokjin replied, making his way into the boys’ room. He opened the door to see Taehyung lying in bed, eyes wide open as he scrolled through his phone.

“No sleep again?” Seokjin asked, rummaging through the closet for his work clothes. Other than soft breathing, there was no answer, urging Seokjin to look over his shoulder.

“Tae,” he tried again, “did you-”

“You already know the answer.” Taehyung bluntly interrupted. 

"Doesn't hurt to ask." Seokjin said back, shrugging before turning his whole body toward Taehyung. He chuckled, leaning against the door frame. "Maybe if you weren't on your phone all the time-"

" _Don't_." Taehyung snapped. "Stop trying to act like you're my dad or some shit."

"Ouch," Seokjin laughed, "At least let me finish the joke first before getting onto me like that, yeah?" He grinned, causing Taehyung to roll his eyes, a hint of a smile on his face before he pushed himself off the bed and made his way for the door. Seokjin watched him with a raised eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"What, I can't take a piss now?" Taehyung sneered, slamming the door behind him with a loud bang that shook the whole room.

Seokjin sighed, hanging his head down for a moment before grabbing his clothes and quickly putting them on, completely forgetting that he hadn't showered yet. He stayed in the room for a while, sitting on the bare mattress; he thinks to himself how other young men his age act when their brother ignores them for days, weeks, months on end. Should he scold him? Would trying to talk it out help? He knows exactly _why_ Taehyung isn’t talking to him, it’s been like this for years, but maybe— just maybe talking about it would help.

Seokjin stood up and walked to the door. The knob burned in his hand for a moment, knowing that he would probably get nowhere if he tried to talk to him. It was a strong feeling, knowing that his own brother hated him for reasons he couldn't control, but maybe talking to him could get him a little closure. 

He opened the door.

"Tae, let's..."

The living room was empty except for Jungkook, sitting cross-legged on the couch reading a thick book. Seokjin looked around the lving room, but Taehyung was nowhere to be found. He waved at Jungkook to get his attention, signing, "Where did Tae go?"

Jungkook shrugged, "I thought he was in the room." 

Seokjin closed his eyes, letting out an exasperated sigh. 

_So much for talking it out._

He shook his head, pushing the thought of talking behind him and grabbing his bag. He walked up to Jungkook, crouching down and signing, "An extra set of batteries are in the bathroom. Bottom drawer to the left. Don't forget the money in the kitchen."

Jungkook, nodded, a thin smile on his face as he watched Seokjin walk out the door. He looked at the clock and sighed, leaning back against the sofa. He looked at the ceiling, the water stains painting the off white a light brown. He smiled, noticing one of the stains looked like a bunny. He stayed staring at the ceiling, seeing Taehyung's silhouette in the corner of his eye. "He's gone." he signed, lifting his head to look at his brother. 

Taehyung sighed, saying nothing back to Jungkook as he walked into his room, slamming the door behind him. 


End file.
